Blue bloods Van alen legacy spoiler
by Stuck-in-lala-land
Summary: My ideas and version of the upcoming Blue bloods book 4 The Van Alen legacy just to hold us over thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Christiana Moder

1/20/09

Book response activity

L.A

My version first chapter of next book

Book: Blue bloods 3 Revelations

My own version of the first chapter to the upcoming 4th installment of the Blue bloods saga The Van Alen legacy out 9/1/09. Just to hold us over till the real thing is out enjoy!

Chapter 1

Schuyler didn't understand how she was even walking around with a heart so heavy she should be in bed eating ice cream and watching bad romance movie's but no she could not do that she was a vampire she was to busy to think of the pain she had just endeavored she decided to put it a side plus, the thought of emptying a tub of Ben and Jerry's finest was beginning to repulse her even more. Some how she had gotten the strength to walk to Oliver's latest meeting place were she would once again perform sacred Caerimonia bite and they would kiss ever more passionately this time knowing they both had love in their hearts reserved for one and other. Schuyler wondered if she loved Oliver as much as she loved Jack was it as strong a bond. Their it was again that word _bond _she knew breaking it off with Jack was right he belonged to another it was neither something nor he or she could break. On the other side of New York Jack was at some boring meeting with Mimi talking about floral arrangements Mimi was annoyingly attempting to catch his attention but was disgruntled and irritated to find she could not do so this was ridiculous it had been a whole weak and his eyes were still blank all he could think about was the love in his heart for the ugly little half blooded witch Schuyler! Mimi could not read his thoughts anymore he had denied her entry to them lately. Jack found himself unable to pull himself away from every moment he had spent with Schuyler every time he had looked into her gorgeous eyes. All he could think about was what he had done wrong the last time they spoke he should have knelt down and announced his love to her told her that she would be his one and only for the rest of eternity but instead he had sat their blankly left with nothing to say maybe it was because his thoughts were blurred with the feeling of hatred towards that Oliver kid. Oliver could never love Schuyler the way he did NEVER! Thats when he made up his mind he would find away to break the bond even if it meant his own death at least Schuyler would know exactly how much he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Christiana moder

1/25/08

Van Alen legacy spoiler fake

Chapter 2

Mimi was feeling confused one moment Jack was kissing her with every ounce of love he had next he was combing the repository apparently reading

"Bond a history, bond official ruling and, bond a balance" Mimi was furious she waked up to him and slammed him into a private reading nook.

"Why not me, why can't you just love me?" She sat their broken and unsure what he would say back.

"I don't know and im sorry if it were that simple it would be I would love you as much as I love her. Its not always like that, you don't always win Mimi and, im not saying I don't love you because I do! In a way im don't understand but not the way I love Schuyler!"

And then she said something she thought she would never have to. The girl with everything, the girl fairytales were about said, "Well then I hope the silver bloods take me because if I don't have you then I have nothing. I maybe the Angel of Death but I have learned something from the red bloods its if you don't have love you don't have anything, and I may win everything in the material sense but if I don't have you I am the poorest person in this universe. Then you, you get the happily ever after with the girl of you're dreams and, where does that leave me? Having to kill the only one I love. Having nothing to live for. I love you Jack and, I hate you so so much but god damn it I love you, more than anyone can love another. Do you understand that?"

Jack sat their unable to think straight, unable to understand his own feelings after hearing her announce her feelings. Azrael his Azrael he realized they were in the same position trying so hard to get the ones they love, fighting harder each moment to try to make them understand that they love them. Then he hugged her not a kiss, no rage just a hug because he did understand, he understood it all he was supposed to be with Mimi she was his other half, his true love. Then he thought about the truth in her words him and Schuyler were not meant to be nor could they ever be. Schuyler would find her love and his was right in front of him the entire time his beautiful Azrael. So then he went to kiss her but Mimi stopped him.

"Don't you dare. don't you dare kiss me unless you finally get it, not until you never love her again can you love me, not until you stop blaming me for you're unhappiness and ruining you're true love with her because, you know it can never be you knew before you kissed her so stop pretending its my fault and recognize the facts Jack"

"I understand and you must understand I do love you, I'm not sure how yet but I do and, I do love her and I always will from this life to the next life and on. I am willing to try to be with you, to remake our bond because I know its their."

"No, no I can't do that not now just because you can't be with her you see the lesser alternative to true love me! No you have to know you love me, me and only me before we can ever be again goodbye Jack"

Thank you fans of my writing I will try to keep up on my chapter's thanks for reading what I have for you all my love and more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Christiana moder

1/26/09

Chapter 3

The Van Alen legacy spoiler!

Oliver and Schuyler were sitting in the repository reading when Oliver noticed Jack storming over to Schuyler with a determination and love in his eyes. Oliver went and grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him aside.

"No you're not doing this again your not breaking her down again then leaving her for Mimi telling her you love her then bailing. Why can't you just quit you already know theirs really no way it will ever be possible for you two."

"Your one to talk your in the same position you know humans and blue bloods can't be together yet your fighting to be with her every moment even knowing she will go on and you will rest in the darkness of the heavens"

"It's not the same you have no real compassion for her your just a fake a cloned pretty boy living the same life as each decade rots past you," Oliver expressed with a look of hope in his eye.

"fine I do get it and I do live through each life exactly the same way and i have realized its not real i have finally found the thing that makes me happy and i am not letting it go so easily," Jack said exhausted.

"You didn't just find this happily ever after your bored, bored with Mimi you just need to find a new thing to keep you interested and you think Schuyler's it. Well i am not letting you destroy her Abbadon." Oliver walked past him and up the stairs of the repository.

Jack sat their confused with himself even more than before trying to figure out his next move, but for once was not sure what he would do. Would he walk up to Schuyler right now and tell her how much he cared for her, Our was Oliver right did he have to do what she did for him let her go? Let her walk out of his life forever to protect her from a love they couldn't have? Walk back home and announce his fake love to Mimi tell her he made a mistake and was sorry that he would never speak Schuyler's name again? Even though the thought of their love and her name made him feel weak, feel sad because she was his weakness, his one true love, his fall from darkness, destruction, his true peace. He decided he would go home and shut the rest of the world out and attempt to figure out his own complicated heart.

Mimi had spent the last three hours screaming, crying broken down she hated him she hated him for making her tell him everything tell him she couldn't take him back for what he had done to her. Just then she herd the front door crash and her _brother _walk in part of her wanted nothing more to run into his arms and apologize for being stupid. The other part stayed closed up didn't dare open the door, didn't dare admit stupidity instead she closed her eyes and wished the past year away when she woke up nothing had changed. Jack was still unsure of everything and Mimi had found her own weakness _Jack._

On the other side of town another young boy found his weakness Oliver was sitting alone in his upscale pent house thinking of the one he loved _Schuyler_ his _sky._ He then made a decision their was no way for a human and blue blood to be together but a blue blood and another blue blood could be.


End file.
